1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in contact produced as a single piece from a metal strip, comprising a pin-shaped contact part and a connecting part for connecting an electric line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug-in contacts with a crimped terminal for the line to be connected are generally known. Pin-shaped plug-in contacts, i.e. plug-in contacts with a pin- or needle-shaped contact part are also known. The connecting line is increasingly also being connected by a crimp connection.
In particular, the pin-shaped plug-in contacts with small pin cross-sections of, for example, about 0.4 mm.sup.2 were formerly usually produced from step-milled strip or in two parts from a solid pin and a connecting part for the electric line connected thereto, produced from sheet metal. This mode of production involves considerable expenditure in terms of time and/or material, but this is considered to be justified in view of the security of plugging and the flexural strength required. Owing to the possibility, normally required, for installation in plug housings, known plug-in contacts also have to be provided with additional catch marks and other fixing aids so that they maintain their position permanently once installed.
Starting form this state of the art it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug-in contact of the type mentioned at the outset which is easier to produce with equal reliability of operation.